


Sweet Like Coffee

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista!Blaine, Comforting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Blaine is a blushing barista with a massive crush on a frequent customer. And then one day, blue eyes are full of tears and they finally have a much needed talk.





	

"He's not here," Blaine said. He know it was pathetic to be upset that a boy - a stranger too - didn't show up for his daily coffee but he was _special_.

"Who will you make a fool of yourself in front of today?" Tina asked, chuckling to herself like a witch.

"Don't laugh, he could be the love of my life," Blaine said hopefully. "If I'm that lucky."

"You'll have to talk to him first," Tina reminded him, smirking. 

"I try to... it just doesn't work out that well." Blaine's charm died everytime he met the eyes of his crush, along with his ability to sound smart  

"I'm sure you'll make a full sentence one day," Sam said sympathetically. It didn't help but it was a nice thought. 

"In the meantime we get entertained for ten minutes a day," Tina crackled.

"It was funny when you were too busy staring at your mocha boy to realise your hand was in a cup of tea," Sam admitted, agreeing with Tina. Blaine merely sighed in response. His friends teasing was relentless. 

"The love of my life might slip though my fingers because I can't say 'hi'," Blaine complained, only slightly melodramatically. 

Sam patted his shoulder in a mostly sympathetic way. "You'll manage one day, Blaine."

"In the meantime don't injury yourself," Tina advised, smirking again. "'cause here comes your Mocha Boy."

Blaine straightened his bow tie because even if he was guaranteed to make a fool of himself, his good looks and charm might get him a pity date. (Blaine a hopeless romantic like that.)

"Uh oh." Blaine looked over to her.

"What?"

"Um, he's crying Blaine." He looked from Tina to his Mocha Boy, who definitely looked upset. His blue-grey eyes were red and the usual _heart-flipping_ smile was missing.

Mocha Boy didn't order like e usually would. Instead he took the nearest seat and wiped his eyes. Blaine bit his lip, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to talk to him," he announced. Tina muttered a sarcastic 'good luck', while Sam nodded.

Slowly, BLaine moved towards him, partly so not to startle him and partly so he wouldn't fall on his face. (Blaine was not clumsy but if he was ever going to fall on his face it'd be in front of his Mocha Boy, knowing his luck.)

"Hey." Mocha boy looked up, wiping his eyes again.

"I'll order something on a minute," he told Blaine.

"I'm not worried about orders," he said with surprising confidence. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why?"

"You're crying. So I thought maybe you wanted to talk about it..."

Mocha Boy shot him a look that was hard to figure out. "Actually that'd be nice, I've been feeling very alone lately."

"How come?" Blaine questioned, taking the seat next to Mocha boy. "Oh, I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," Mocha Boy introduced. The name suited him, he couldn't help thinking. Plus, Kurt smelt really nice, like vanilla. 

"Okay, _Kurt_ , why are you upset?"

Kurt have him another strange look. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you've been coming here for months, and I um, kinda want... to help?" 

"I'm moving school and my friends are mad at me for some reason," Kurt explained, curling up his hand into a fist. "Like ithis somehow  _my_ own fault I was chased out my homophobes with a collective IQ of ten." The last statement was filled with bitterness.

"Have you tried talking to them? Explaining it?" Blaine asked Kurt, trying to catch his eye. 

"I kinda just left after I told them I'm moving to Dalton," Kurt explained. "But I don't think they'd ever understand."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a questioning look of his own.

"They're not like me, not _gay_." Kurt said the last word after a split second of hesitation. Blaine tried not to beam too much, given the context. Kurt, his cute Mocha Boy crush liked boys. That gives us a tiny, small, hypothetical chance of dating.

"I understand." Blaine batted his eyelashes. He caught Tina rolling her eyes at him. "I had to transfer schools because of dumb homophobes. It was hard at first, but I love the academy."

"You're okay now?" Kurt ashe'd, looking hopeful instead of sad. His stomach did flip flops at the familiar smile.

"Yeah, I go to Dalton, it's got a no bullying policy and it's wonderful," he told Kurt. "Hey - isn't that where you're going?"

Kurt smiled properly. "Yeah, at least I'll know _someone_."

"I'll show you around," Blaine promise. It was one he intended to keep.

"Thank you. I usually don't trust strangers but there's something about you."

BLaine felf hindefinitely start to flush. " _Oh_."

"Could I have your number?" Kurt asked, shyly. "So that I can talk to you again - if you're okay with it."

"Yeah," Blaine said eagerly, pulling a piece of paper from my notebook and writing out his number out under 'Blaine'.

He returned to the counter, smiling like an idiot.

"Nice one," Sam congratulated.

"Did you tell him your in love with him?" Tina asked bluntly.

"One day at a time," Blaine told her, watching Kurt as he lect the shop looking happier (and therefore prettier) than before.


End file.
